


He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Imagine Chris introducing Scott to his new friend Sebastian for the first time at a bar. Scott spends the night flirting with Seb, which makes Chris jealous and when Stan leaves to grab beers, Chris stares at his brother “Stop hitting on him.” He says very seriously “Wha…OHohoh you like him don’t you ?” Scott answers with a big smile. “No. Yeah, maybe, I don’t a know, a little yeah. Just stop that.” “Well, if you want him you’ll have to fight for him” he laughs, but he just said that to bother him, he would never interfere between his brother’s crush and him. But you know.. It’s nice to have any payback he can, even little ones, so he keeps flirting with Stan all night, only to watch Chris sending him death stares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

Because what Chris doesn’t know, is that when he left Scott & Sebastian alone, to go to the bathroom, his brother took it upon himself to tell Seb that Chris has a huge crush on him.

At first Sebastian laughs, and blushes, but then he gets a dopey smile on his face. “Are you sure?” he asks Scott quietly.

Scott nods, grinning the way Chris was wont to do. “Yeah, he even admitted it when you were at the bar grabbing the last round.”

Then Seb gets very quiet, nods and takes a moment to absorb the information. 

"Sooo," Scott asks, "what are you going to to about it?"

All Sebastian can do is shake his head. This information is huge. “Uh, um, I… I’m…” he stutters.

Scott breaks out into laughter then. “I knew it man, you’re into him to! This is perfect. Listen, just play along, I’m going to keep flirting with you all night, and if that doesn’t get him to make the first move, then it’s all on you man.”

Seb doesn’t protest, he’s not even sure he could stop Scott from messing with Chris if he wanted to.

But by the end of the night, Chris has nearly gone cross-eyed from the dirty looks he’s been giving Scott every time he compliments Sebastian, or laughs at his jokes, or finds a way to touch him. He’s even tried Chris’ boob-grabbing move a few times.

They’re getting ready to leave, the bar is closing soon. Seb’s been waiting for Chris to say something, anything. But neither one of them can seem to work up the nerve.

"Alright, I guess I’ll see you guys later," Seb says to Chris and Scott.

Chris frowns a little. “Right. Night, Seb,” he returns as he walks towards the car.

"Would you too just kiss already and get it over with!" Scott blurts out. "I thought for sure I could egg one of you on."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asks, tipping his head to the side.

"You like him, he likes you… hello! It’s so obvious!" Scott says, sounding exasperated.

"I… you… you do?" Chris asks, looking to Sebastian for confirmation.

Sebastian nods mutely. “I’ve wanted to kiss you all night.”

Chris steps closer, ignoring the “I told you so” look his brother is giving him. “Let’s not waste any more time then.”

Scott is laughing somewhere in the background, but when their lips finally meet, neither of them backs away. Because Seb’s lips feel as soft as Chris has been imagining. And they taste as sweet too. And this moment, the moment when Seb melts into his arms and kisses him back, is the moment when nothing else seems to matter.

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
